Daily Life
by TheEmoChild
Summary: Small one-shots about the Daily Life of Ace and Luffy. AU, AceLu.


**Re-writing a story I did on my old account.**

**May re-write some of the first one-shots, or then I just do new ones O.O**

**WARNING: Whitebeard will be extremely OOC in this :'D just cause I was bored**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

Any minute now. The pasta steamed in the saucepan on the table. One quick stir in the pasta sauce and it was done. Some basil leaves on the top and the sauce looked even more appetizing. The salad was ready, it was already waiting on the set table. The bottle of wine was also ready to be poured as the can of water next to it seemed to be as ready. The noise of the ticking clock kept growing louder and louder as his hands became sweatier and sweatier of nervousness. He was well aware of the fact that having the two of them in the same room could easily make chaos break out. But, he had also talked with both of them how important it was for them to behave properly though they obviously detested each other quite deeply. The noise of the clock only seemed to become louder and louder.

Soon light steps were heard behind him, and he quickly turned around to see his younger brother there. His sweet, innocent, adorable, angelic little brother who could act like a total dickhead if he wanted to. Right now he was smiling cutely, waving with his pinky a little.

"Don't worry Ace! I'll behave like we promised!" he kept on waving with his pinky a little, smiling in his goofy yet loveable manner. Ace chuckled sweetly and kissed Luffy on the forehead playfully, like he always did. It was a childish habit that he never would grow out of, partly because he didn't want to. He liked to cuddle and kiss his younger brother. "Shishishishi! Ace is so kind though!"

"Hmm? How come?" the freckled one inquired, letting his hands tangle into the black, spiky hair of his younger brother. Luffy laughed another sheepish laugh, clearly enjoying the small caress he received on his head.

"He is so kind for inviting the ossan! I bet he never is invited anywhere since he's so dumb!" Luffy giggled mischievously, making his elder brother sigh. He knew it had been a dumb idea from the start, but it was his dad, and he knew that Whitebeard wanted to know how things were with them. Ace had never really understood why the two of them always would get into fights.

"He isn't dumb Lu. He is the kindest and best father you could ask for, you know", Ace tried to make Luffy understand that Whitebeard really wasn't a bad person though he often would say rude things, especially to Luffy. Ace still wouldn't understand why his dad would utter so rude things to his little brother. Neither did Ace understand why his little brother would glare at his father all the time. "Seriously, why are you two even arguing all the time?"

"He thinks that he owns Ace, but Ace belongs to me!" the scrawny teenager said in a stubborn manner, crossing his arms over his chest decisively. The freckled one started to blush madly. Did his younger brother have any idea of how that sounded? It sounded like Ace and Luffy was a couple! And it didn't exactly help that Luffy looked helplessly adorable when he was pouting childishly. Oh lord, Ace swore that he was going to die of a heart-attack someday. It had been a close call yesterday when the adorable teenager had walked around in the apartment with only boxers on. "I don't like to share Ace with anyone!"

"But he's my dad Lu, I like to spend some time with him too, you know", Ace tried to explain softly. Luffy wouldn't listen, though. He knew exactly what kind of person Whitebeard was. Whitebeard wanted Marco to be with Ace, since Marco would be mature and caring and stuff. But it Luffy wanted to be with Ace more! The ossan should've already learned it; if Luffy wants something then he gets it. One way or another. "And it's really nice to spend some time with both of you, since you're my family."

"But he tries to steal Ace fro-"

Luffy was interrupted by the doorbell that rang. The high noise echoed through the apartment for a while, before the freckled, elder teenager realized to go and open the door. He quickly sped to the door, leaving a dumbfounded little brother behind. Luffy heard how the door was opened and how the ossan received a warm welcome from Ace. The scraggy teen continued to pout a while for himself. Why had Ace even arranged this dinner in first place? Must have been that stupid old ossan's fault anyway.

"Everything is ready dad, we can start eating directly!" Ace said kindly, leading his dad to the small dining room in the somewhat small apartment. The old man followed with a smile upon his face. Whitebeard was overwhelmed with happiness, it wasn't everyday his favorite son would invite him over for dinner. "I bet we're all hungry, right Lu?"

"Right", there came a small glare from Luffy directed at Whitebeard, who gladly returned the cold glance. Ace failed to recognize how the two of them greeted each other, and instead gestured his dad to sit down on one of the free chairs. "I really am starving!"

Soon all three of them had sat down and Ace served Whitebeard some food. Luffy continued to glare at the old man in secret, not liking how Ace was being so kind to him. The slender teen stuck out his tongue once when Ace was looking away, only to make the old man realize that the war had begun. Whitebeard had wanted to snort as a reply, but instead he had only given the teen an even colder glare than usually. At first it was only Ace who talked and laughed, desperately trying to ease the tense atmosphere a little. It was mostly his voice and the sound of three people dining that was heard.

"So, Ace, how are your grades?" Whitebeard decided to open up too, feeling too sorry for Ace who really tried to make it a nice dinner for everyone. Luffy wanted to throw his fork at the old man for even daring to speak to Ace, Ace was his! The ossan had no right to decide who Ace should be with! "I mean, of course I've heard how all the teachers praise you and all, but I'd like to hear your version of it!"

"They are fine, I guess", Ace replied, bringing the fork to his mouth in order to eat more of the pasta. The freckled teen felt much more relaxed when his dad also started to talk more. It was only Luffy who still decided to be a grouch. But so far both of them had held themselves from insulting each other. "I didn't know that teachers were praising me though…" Ace chuckled a little of embarrassment.

"Of course they do, you are the best student they could ask for!" Whitebeard chuckled kindly, enjoying that he had a chance to talk with his absolutely favorite son. It was slightly weird that the principal of the school had adopted one of the pupils, though. Luffy hadn't liked it when Ace had been adopted by the ossan last year. Ace had mostly done it since he liked the old man and wanted to know how it was to have a dad. Whitebeard was more like a person who took people under his protection instead of really playing the role as a father. But with Ace he acted differently, with Ace he really wanted to spend some father-to-son time. "So… Luffy, how's school going for you then?"

"It's going good, actually", the scrawny teen replied cockily. Luffy had managed to make a big mess while eating, there was pasta sauce almost everywhere around him. The temptation to lick away some sauce close to Luffy's mouth only grew and grew, Ace had a hard time to hold himself from attacking his little brother. "Just the other day I passed a test!"

"Passed a test? Shouldn't you be scoring A's in order to earn the presence of my favorite son?" Whitebeard couldn't hold himself from saying that. It was already crystal clear that the mischievous teen was deeply infatuated, and it wasn't a good thing that his love-interest was Ace of all people. Whitebeard wouldn't have had anything against their relationship if not Luffy would have been a hopeless, dumb boy who Ace had to look after all the time. It was Ace who needed to be looked after!

"Well, shouldn't you… You… Be a little less dumb then!" Luffy had never really been good at insulting someone else, but when he really tried he could come up with something to say. N.B. _something to say. _Ace looked at them, not believing how they acted though he had shared a long discussion with both of them of how important it was for him that they would get along. "You're an… an… idoit!"

"It's idiot, Lu… Id- Wait, what am I saying? Stop insulting each other!" the freckled teenager desperately tried to make the earlier, somewhat nice atmosphere return. He failed badly though, neither of his family members would listen to him. Ace looked at his dad who seemed to grow even madder at the comment the boy had said, even though Luffy's comment had been hopelessly stupid. "Dad, don't. Grow up, this is really not mature of you t-"

"Ace, I think you need more proper company, your younger brother is simply rude and dense", the old man glared at the younger boy across the table. Luffy returned the glare, even daring to stick out his tongue at the old man again, this time so that Ace would notice. The freckled one told his younger brother to behave, though he knew that Luffy wasn't listening to him. "You need someone who is mature, who already is old enough to take care of you, who has a stable career. In other words, someone like Marco. Why aren't you spending as much time with him as you used to? Did you two get into a fight?"

"Fight? Marco and I?" Ace had fallen out of tracks a long time ago, not really keeping up with what the old man basically was suggesting. The freckled teen failed, once again, to understand what his father really tried to do with saying things like that. Luffy in other hand seemed to understand directly and wanted to bite the old man for eve coming with suggestions like that. Marco would never get Ace! Never! "We haven't had any fights, I just don't have as much free time as I used to, especially not since we moved out from Dadan's. I have a great responsibility being the caretaker of Lu, you see."

"I see what you are trying ossan! But you will never, ever, ever succeed! Ace is mine!" Luffy hugged his elder brother protectively, not wanting to let go of his warm, protective body. Whitebeard in other hand seemed to grow furious of this action, while Ace's face only turned into a couple of shades redder. "Marco will never get him! Marco is an evil birdman!"

"L-Lu! Try to behave a little! Don't you remember what we promised?" Ace tried to keep his face from burning up even more. Why didn't Luffy understand how cute he was when he was pouting like that and hugging Ace so innocently? Whitebeard in other hand crossed his arms decisively, clearly not considering this acceptable. Ace was too dense to understand why the two of them were arguing and why they were talking about Marco all of sudden. "And dad! Didn't you promise me that you'd behave?"

"I did, but I can't let you suffer dear. This brat is not good company for you, why don't you move in with Marco instead?" the old man with a funny mustache suggested. The freckled teen recognized how his younger, angelic brother started to hug him even tighter of the comment. Ace himself did yet not fully understand why his dad would suggest something like that. He understood that his dad was concerned of Ace, and tried to help in some odd way, but this was a very bad way of helping him. "Marco would take care of you and you'd have time to do things you like."

"But that's not an option dad! I have Lu to take care of! And I _want _to take care of Lu, he's the most precious thing in my life!" hugging his little brother back, he looked at his dad seriously. He had known Luffy for so many years already, while he had only known Whitebeard for about two years. Whitebeard looked at the two males hugging each other dearly, not knowing what to reply. He hadn't been prepared for an answer like that. "I would never choose anything or anyone over Lu, you should know that already, dad!"

"But he's stupid and has a bad influence on you! You should be with Marco!"

"Dad, stop acting like a child!"

"AARGH! ACE IS MINE NOT MARCO'S!"

"Lu! Stop biting dad!"

* * *

"Ace… Ace, I'm sorry…"

He gently pushed the door to his elder brother's room open. The faint light that pushed the darkness away, escaped through the slot created while opening the door. Only his desk lamp was lit as he sat by his desk, trying to finish up some undone homework. Daring to take some careful steps, Luffy finally managed to enter his elder brother's room. It had taken quite the amount of courage, since he knew how disappointed and mad his elder brother would be. Luffy had promised to behave, but he had not kept his promise.

"Ace..?"

"What is it Lu?" the freckled teen turned around with the chair to face his brother. With a gentle smile upon his face he played with the pencil in his hand. Luffy felt even guiltier realizing that Ace was being sweet and kind though Luffy had broken their promise. Ace was always like that, being kind though he really would have wanted to hit Luffy. It had been different back when they had been kids, though… "Do you need help with your homework?"

"N-No… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry; I broke our promise", a small frown spread across his face as he waved with his pinky again. Ace chuckled sweetly at his younger brother. He wasn't mad at Luffy, it hadn't been an all too serious promise. The freckled teen was more disappointed than mad, actually. He had hoped that at least his dad would have come to his sense after the long discussion they had shared, but instead he had been as childish and rude as always. "I ruined the whole dinner and…"

"No Lu, it wasn't your fault, really. It was dad who started the whole argument this time, actually", Ace stood up from the chair, walking to stand closer to his dense little brother. Ace had always liked everything about him, even the part of Luffy that was ridiculously dumb. The freckled teen knew that he was way too kind with Luffy, and spoiled him most of the time. Right now he wasn't even capable of scolding the boy a little for not behaving well. "And it wasn't really that bad. I still had fun!"

"Don't lie Ace! Why are you always so kind to me? Why can't you just blame something on me for once?" Luffy asked, suddenly his big, captivating eyes seemed upset. Why did it upset him that Ace didn't blame him for things? Did he _want _to get blamed? Oh my god… Naughty imaginations… Naughty imaginations… "A-Ace..?"  
_"P-Please… Punish me… I've been a bad little brother, Ace..!"_

"A-Ace! You are having a nosebleed! A-Again!" panic stormed underneath his skin as he desperately sought for a way to make his elder brother stop bleeding. Ace in other hand, had gone to his own small, little wonderland with many bad imaginations. "Oh no! A-Ace! Wait here! I'll bring a tissue!" The scraggy boy pushed his elder brother down on his bed to lie down. Someone had once told him that it helped if you lay down while you had a nosebleed. "Just wait, I'll be right back!"

"L-Lu… N-Naughty… Lu…" Ace mumbled for himself, still lost in his weird wonderland with many Luffys in it. Blood still ran down his nose, though he was lying down. "Haha… Hahaha… Happily ever after, yesh..."

"I'm back!" the scrawny boy quickly took the tissue and wiped the blood that had run down to his lips. Luffy feared that his elder brother suffered from dangerous illness, since he often got nosebleeds at the most random moments. Yesterday too… "Just wait Ace, I'll help you so you'll get better." Luffy reached for another tissue which was wet so that he could clean away the dry blood too. Then he held a third tissue against Ace's nose, not having more knowledge of what to do if someone had heavy nosebleeds like this. "A-Ace? Do you have some serious illness? I'm really worried! Maybe I should call after Torao so that he can examine you..?"

"I would gladly examine _you_, Mugiwara-ya…"

Out of the shadows in Ace's room a tall slender man stepped out. Luffy became confused immediately, not understanding what the enigmatic surgeon was doing in Ace's room. The familiar voice of the bizarre man snapped Ace back to reality, magically making his nosebleed disappear. The freckled teen sat quickly up on the bed, glaring at the smirking man in his room.

"Torao! Perfect timing! Ace has some weird sickness and has to be treated!" confusion had quickly been exchanged with relief, as Luffy had realized that Law was exactly what they had needed. Law only chuckled in his weird manner, while he proceeded to be dangerously close to Luffy. This made Ace grow furious, and it didn't help that the odd youth was now touching Luffy's shoulder in a weird, suggestive manner.

"I believe that sickness is called Pervertos Bigos Brotherus."

"Oh!? Is it serious? W-Will Ace make i-it through?"

"LAW GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES CALL ME A PERVERT EVER AGAIN! EVER!"

* * *

**~Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
